


Mine

by JarethTheGoblinKing



Category: Death Note
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarethTheGoblinKing/pseuds/JarethTheGoblinKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L thinking to himself about Light-kun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend a while back and I hope you guys like it. Slowly going through all the fics that I wrote on paper and typing them up. This one turned out shorter than I thought it would be....

He is so fascinating. Strong, intelligent and Handsome. If we had met under different circumstances, than this thing that we have would have been so much easier. By 78% to be precise. I have tried to stop thinking about him. Everything he does is beautiful, he moves so gracefully and thinks so intelligently.

When I saw watched him read those porn magazines from the hidden cameras, I felt strangely jealous. When he was dating Misa Misa I was angry that she could have him and I could not. I could tell it was an act but that did not change the fact that he was with her and not me. But I never lose and I will win him in this game.

Every time he's near me my heart soars and when he's not with me, there is nothing. That period of time when we were chained together was absolutely wonderful. It was the most pleasurable experience of my life thus far.

At first I did not want to feel this way, especially since he is Kira but i just can't help myself. I am completely and irrevocably 100% in love with Light Yagami. My only hope is that he loves me too, if not than he will come to love me.

Light Yagamai, also known as Kira, the mass murderer of criminals and wrongdoers, will be mine. no matter the cost.


End file.
